Computer generated talking heads can be used in a number of different situations. For example, for providing information via a public address system, for providing information to the user of a computer etc. Such computer generated animated heads may also be used in computer games and to allow computer generated figures to “talk”.
However, there is a continuing need to make such a head seem more realistic.